Materials
Introduction Materials are items that can be naturally found or are directly processed from naturally found items. (Natural items mean naturally found in-game, not naturally found in real life. For example, scrap metal.) This means that no other item other than unprocessed materials are used to process. (Mixing unprocessed materials with other unprocessed materials do create other materials) The Classes There are four classes of materials. ''The First Class'' The first class are fully natural materials that are not processed. Examples: Logs - Found by trees Rock Shards - Found by ground/dirt/sand/gravel (natural) Copper Ore - Found by mining copper ore Scrap Metal - Found through scavenging ''The Second Class'' The second class are materials that are processed directly from unprocessed materials and can be reclaimed through fourth class materials. Examples: Wooden Planks - Obtained by cutting''' Logs', scavenging and reclaiming fourth class materials '''Packed Rock Base - ''Obtained by compressing '''Basic Stone Materials such as Pebbles/Rock Shards/Stones, scavenging and reclaiming fourth class materials Copper Bar - Obtained by smelting Copper Ore/Copper Nuggets, scavenging and reclaiming fourth class materials Reclaimed Metal Alloy - Obtained by smelting Scrap Metal/Reclaimed Metal Alloy 'and reclaiming fourth class materials ''The Third Class The third class are materials that are processed '''directly from processed '''materials but '''cannot be reclaimed through fourth class materials. Examples: White paper - Obtained by condensing Refined Wood Materials such as Wooden Planks with Water '''and scavenging '''Concrete Brick- Obtained by smelting Refined Stone Materials 'such as '''Packed Rock Base '''and scavenging '''Dense Copper '- Obtained by compressing '''Refined Copper Materials and Refined Stone Materials '''such as '''Copper Bars and Packed Rock Bases '''and scavenging '''Reclaimed Charged Metal Alloy (2RCMA) - Obtained by charging Reclaimed Metal Alloy ''The Fourth Class'' The fourth class are a special type of materials that are naturally found materials that can also be obtained through breaking down other items. At this state, they are useless and can not be used/used for crafting, though they can be processed back into their respective Second/Third class materials by processing them like they would be to be created by. (Some Fourth class materials can take multiple processes to be converted back to their refined form) Examples: Scrapped White Pape'''r - Obtained by breaking down items that use White Paper/White Paper Derivative Items in their crafting recipe and scavenging '''Concrete Pieces - Obtained by breaking down items that use Concrete Brick/Concrete Brick Derivative Items in their crafting recipe and scavenging Scrap Dense Copper '''- Obtained by breaking down items that use Dense Copper/Dense Copper Derivative Items and scavenging Scrapped Reclaimed Charged Metal Alloy (2SRCMA)- Obtained by breaking down items that use 2RCMA/2RCMA Derivative Items in their crafting recipe Orders Item orders are identifiers for groups of a base type of material - which consists of materials and components. For example, '''wood is an order of material. Under this order are various materials and components that are derived from... well, wood. Examples of wood order items. Logs - A first class material Wooden Planks - A second class material Wood Pipe {C} - A second class component Stabilized Wood Charging Panel '''- A third class split-class component The last example there is a '''split-class component. This means that not only does it belong to the class wood but it also belongs to another class - in this case, the other class is Silver - since it is crafted from materials derived from the classes. There are also "Rarities" towards these orders in divisions corresponding to their level of use. From Division 1, Division 2 all the way to Division 7. (Division 8 is technically a division but is not counted as one since there is no real proof of these items) Here is the full list of all the materials and components.